Futurama Destination
by Funkii
Summary: The crew of Planet Express survive a freak space plane accident. Now Death is after them and they must try to escape.
1. A Vision

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Futurama. (There is a blood in this story so don't read if you don't like it!)

"When is this stupid thing going to leave?" asked Bender as he look out from behind a Robotica magazine.

It was Fry first time ever leaving Earth for something more then a simple delivery. Professor Farnsworth had saved up enough money to take a break from all the deliveries and send everyone on a vacation. After many arguments between the crew, Hermes decided that everyone should go to Yolando 5, a tiny gray planet that is a tropical paradise.

"I don't know when this thing is suppose to leave, but all I know is that these seats are itching my butt," said Leela as she itch her behind.

The crew was on a transporter space plane that would take them to Yolando 5 for some time to relax. The trip is said to be one of the safest around, but that's not much since all the other transport vehicles are always breaking down at least once a day. The people on the ship seemed crowded and grumpy. Two of the people on the transporter vehicle got in a fight and were told to leave, but they just hid in the back of the ship.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We hope that you all enjoy the ride to Yolando 5. We will be departing in 5 minutes," said the captain in a eerie cheerful voice.

The crew seemed to be sitting in their own little section of the ship, which was a very large ship that resembled a lot like a plane. On the left side of the section in row 2 was Amy, Zoidberg, and Bender. On the right there was Fry and Farnsworth while the middle seat was left empty. In row 3 on the left there was Leela with her pet Nibbler and Hermes.

"Well this ride aut to be fun!" shouted Hermes from behind his Headphones of his 3-d C-d player.

Leela buckled Nibbler into his seat and peered out through the hallway at all the people sitting in the seats. Just then she heard a familiar voice from behind her. It was none other than Zapp Brannigan and Kif.

"Hello Leela. I see that our love cannot separate us no matter where we are," said Zapp as he raised his eyebrow to look cool.

Kif waved over at Amy and she waved back while smiling. She blew a kiss to him and he turned red from blushing. Suddenly the Captain's voiced boomed through the space plane.

"We are preparing for liftoff. Please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy your stay on the Space Plane," said the captain as the entire plane began to move for liftoff.

"I hate stupid space planes. What a waste of metal I could use to build a death ray or something," said Prof. Farnsworth as he looked around the plane in disgust.

"I don't know about you, but I hope this place has free food. I LOVE FREE FOOD!" shouted Zoidberg as he stuffed one of the plane meals down his gullet.

The plane then began to lift off into the sky with super fast speeds, but something wasn't right. A loud rattling sound could be heard from the back of the plane and it got louder and louder the higher they got. Suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the entire plane and it was on the top and it started plummeting towards Earth again. Screams could be heard from every corner of the plane, but especially from the crew of Planet Express.

The belt buckles seemed to fly off everyone as the plane exploded and Nibbler was instantly incinerated by the explosion. Everything was going so fast that Leela didn't know what to do. She looked over and saw Doctor Zoidberg try to crawl up towards the cockpit, but was sucked into the hole in the roof of the plane. On the way out he hit his head on a sharp part of the roof and split his head in two.

Leela had tears running down her face as she saw her friends die one by one as they came closer to the Earth. Kif saw Amy freaking out and went to go help her, but as he walked into the walkway he was jolted forward and fell onto a food cart with knives on it. He was stabbed through the heart. Prof. Farnsworth was being thrown all over the place by the forceful winds ripping through the passenger walkways. He was thrown so hard that he was pushed through one of the windows of the space plane and died on impact.

After Prof. Farnsworth died, the window that was opened now had so much pressure from the winds that it blew the wall out and it hit Hermes in stomach splitting him in two. Zapp cowered in fear of his coming death, but as he did his seat was ripped out of the plane, but he was still hanging by his seatbelt. The intense wind ripped his head off since it was wrapped around the seatbelt. Then the plane split in two and tons of aliens and people were sent flying in the air except for Leela and the remaining survivors.

One of the pipes on the plane was sent flying directly into Bender's head, destroying him. Amy was so confused about this whole thing that she didn't know what to do. She tried looking out the broken window and the force of the wind pushed her in between the wall and sky slicing her neck and killing her. All that was left on the plane was Fry and Leela. Fry looked over at Leela and she knew that they didn't have much longer. Leela's eyes grew big when she saw the Luggage pour out of the compartment and heading straight for him. He was a bloody mess all of the seats as the hit him.

Leela looked around at all the blood and death that had taken over the plane. The plane was nearing the ground and Leela didn't have much time. In fact right as she was thinking that she hit the ground with so much force that her entire body was smashed in like a pancake.

"Leela… Leela… wake up woman!" said Hermes as he shook Leela awake as he took he put his headphones on.

It had all been a dream, or at least she thought it was a dream. She turned to Hermes and pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"We have to get off the plane now, I have a very bad feeling that we are all going to die," exclaimed Leela.

Hermes did pay attention, but Zapp did and he tapped Leela's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but have you gone crazy?" said Zapp as he got out of his seat and stood next to Leela's seat.

Leela got up and started arguing with Zapp about calling her crazy. Leela and everyone else were kicked off the space plane for being a disturbance to the other passengers.

"See what you did now you crazy Cyclopes," said Bender as he drank a beer.

"I am not crazy I had a vision of….," said Leela as she was interrupted by an explosion from outside.

Everyone ran outside to see the space plane falling from the sky and smashing onto the grassy field below. Everyone then turned and stared at Leela in amazement at what she just did.


	2. The Aftermath

"Wow Leela you saved out lives," exclaimed Amy as she hugged Kif super tight knowing that she could have lost him in the explosion of the plane.

Everyone was being escorted to an office in the Space Plane Airport where they would go in for questioning. Leela was terrified that she just witness what had happened in her vision.

"Are we going to be paid or something for nearly dieing in this crash!" yelled Bender as they entered the office of Mr. Bigger, the chief of security of the airport.

"Now everyone calm down, we are working hard on figuring out what happened in the incident," yelled Mr. Bigger to everyone in the office as the sound of their pleas for help were getting louder then ever.

"Everyone…. EVERYONE!" shouted Hermes as the crowd shushed down and were seated to be questioned about the flight.

"Now what was the commotion that got you guys kicked off the plane?" asked Mr. Bigger to the group.

"Leela was going on about seeing the plane crash in her dreams and her yelling got us kicked off, stupid woman," said Farnsworth as he held up his wrinkled fist in anger.

"Why are you so mad Farnsworth? I saved your life" said Leela as she turned around to see what the mad professor was talking about.

Farnsworth was sound asleep, I guess that's what happens when you are over a 100 years old and cranky from an afternoon flight.

"Now we are still investigating the explosion, but you all are free to go home if you like, we will contact you if we get any leads on the investigation," said Mr. Bigger as he pointed towards the door.

As everyone was ushered out of the office, Zapp tried to put his arm around Leela.

"Do you like how I saved you from that explosion!" yelled Zapp in a manly voice

Leela karate chopped him in the head to get his arm off of her and told him to go away. She seemed to be emotionally stressed by the thought of nearly dieing in an explosion.

They all walked out to the parking lot and Zapp and Kif drove off in their hovercar, while Farnsworth was carried by Hermes and Zoidberg into Hermes car where they would drive him back to the Planet Express building.

"So Leela do you want to come back to my place?" asked Fry as he could tell that Leela was stressed from the experience.

"Sure, I don't want to be alone right now," said Leela as she started to walk over to her hovercar.

Fry smiled happily over to Bender as if he was going to get lucky tonight and Leela caught wiff of this smile.

"Don't get any bright ideas or I will make sure this foot goes up your a…" said Leela who was interrupted by Nibbler pulling at her pant leg.

"What do you want Nibbler?" yelled Leela in a bit of rage for being annoyed.

Nibbler was sweating, in fact Nibbler was sweating a lot. He seemed to be very hot and he was panting faster then he had ever before.

"Oh poor thing, he must have gotten sick or something," said Leela as she picked him up and got in the car with Bender and Fry.

Fry started up the hovercar and drove to the Robot Apartments so that they could get some rest from the crazy day they had, Leela was in the backseat checking to see if Nibbler was sick or not and to make him feel better. Bender was getting drunk in the passenger seat like he always did.

"He doesn't seem to be very bad, his nose is wet, but he does feel like he has a fever," Leela said as she held Nibbler tight.

When they arrived at the apartment, Bender opened up the closet door and let Fry and Leela in as he stayed in his house area of the apartment.

"Let's get him an ice pack or something for his head." said Leela as she laid Nibbler on the bed.

"He doesn't seem to sick now?" wondered Fry as he pointed over to Nibbler who was chewing on a pillow on Fry's bed.

"That's odd?" thought Leela ," He got better really fast?"

As Fry fought with the penguin looking pet for ownership of the pillow, Leela walked over to the window and looked outside. She thought about how she almost died this very day, almost lost her entire life because of a simple plane ride. She had never felt so scared in her entire life, but now she felt a bit more eased that it was all over.

Or that's what she thinks… well this was just a small chapter because I felt like writing another one, it's been a LONG time since I have advanced this story, but hey why not do it.

The first death should be coming soon so stay tuned!!


End file.
